minevivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Kits
These are all the possible kits a player is able to get. All the kits are member+. You can see which kits are available for you by typing /kit. To use the kit you want, use /kit name. Starter Only obtained when joining the main server for the first time. Contains: *Green leather set (protection 1) *Iron sword (sharpness 1) *Iron axe (efficiency 1) *Iron pickaxe (efficiency 1) *Iron shovel (efficiency 1) *16 Torches *16 Steak *32 Oak wood *1 Common token Voter This kit is obtained as a rare reward from voting . This kit stays available for all ranks after unlocking. Cooldown: 3 days. Contains: *T2 Token Pvp Unlocked at the member rank. This kit stays available for all ranks after unlocking. Cooldown: 3 days. Contains: *Iron helmet (protection 1, unbreaking 1) *Iron chestplate (protection 1, unbreaking 1, thorns 1) *Iron leggings (protection 1, unbreaking 1) *Iron boots (protection 1, unbreaking 1, feather falling 1) *Iron sword (sharpness 2) *Iron axe (sharpness 2) *Bow (power 1) *32 arrows *5 golden apples *3 strenght 2 potions *3 speed 2 potions Member Unlocked at the member rank. This kit stays available for all ranks after unlocking. Cooldown: 3 days. Contains: *Leather tunic *Stone sword *Stone tools *1 Nightvision potion *5 Bottles of enchanting *2 Iron ingots *Cake *5 Poor tokens Veteran Unlocked at the veteran rank. This kit stays available for all ranks after unlocking. Cooldown: 3 days. Contains: *Leather tunic *Iron sword *Iron tools *3 Nightvision potions *10 Bottles of enchanting *4 Iron ingots *Cake *Common token Vivalist Unlocked at the vivalist rank. Cooldown: 3 days. Contains: *Iron chestplate *Iron sword *Iron tools *5 Nightvision potions *25 Bottles of enchanting *6 Iron ingots *2 Gold ingots *Diamond *Magma cream *Blaze spawn egg *Cake *5 Golden apples *2 Common mobtokens Donator Unlocked at the donator rank. Cooldown: 3 days. Contains: *Iron boots *5 Nightvision potions *25 Bottles of enchanting *Iron block *2 Gold ingots *Diamond *Magma cream *Blaze spawn egg *Cake *5 Golden apples *Nametag *Lead *4 Common mobtokens Sponsor Unlocked at the sponsor rank. Cooldown: 3 days. Contains: *Iron leggings *Iron boots *Iron sword *Iron tools *6 Nightvision potions *30 Bottles of enchanting *Iron block *5 Gold ingots *2 Diamonds *2 Magma cream *2 Blaze spawn eggs *Cake *6 Golden apples *Name tag *Lead *8 Common mobtokens Gamemaster Unlocked at the gamemaster rank. Cooldown: 3 days. Contains: *Iron chestplate *Iron leggings *Iron boots *Iron sword *Iron tools *8 Potions of nightvision *40 Bottles of enchanting *2 Iron blocks *10 Gold ingots *3 Diamonds *3 Magma creams *3 Blaze spawn eggs *Cake *8 Golden apples *Saddle *Name tag *Lead *12 Common mobtokens Hero Unlocked at the hero rank. Cooldown: 3 days. Contains: *Iron chestplate *Iron leggings *Iron boots *Iron sword *Iron tools *10 Potions of nightvision *50 Bottles of enchanting *3 Iron blocks *15 Gold ingots *4 Diamonds *5 Magma creams *Ghast tear *4 Blaze spawn eggs *Cake *10 Golden apples *Saddle *Name tag *Lead *16 Common mobtokens Legend Unlocked at the legend rank. Cooldown: 3 days. Contains: *Iron armor set *Iron sword *Iron tools *12 Potions of nightvision *64 Bottles of enchanting *4 Iron blocks *32 Gold ingots *8 Diamonds *1 Emerald *5 Magma creams *2 Ghast tears *5 Blaze spawn eggs *1 Witch spawn egg *Cake *God apple *Saddle *Name tag *Lead *30 Common mobtokens Immortal Unlocked at the immortal rank. Cooldown: 3 days. Contains: *Diamond armor set *Diamond sword *Diamond tools *12 Potions of nightvision *64 Bottles of enchanting *7 Iron blocks *32 Gold ingots *8 Diamonds *3 Emeralds *7 Magma creams *3 Ghast tears *15 Blaze spawn eggs *2 Witch spawn egg *Cake *God apple *Saddle *Name tag *Lead *1 Rare mobtokens Category:Main Server